


True Foundation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #527: Foundation.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> A sad lack of Severus. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #527: Foundation.
> 
> **Warning(s):** A sad lack of Severus. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

True Foundation

~

“George and Luna?” Ron shook his head. “Where did _that_ come from?” 

“It’s a new development.” Hermione smiled. “I think it’s sweet.” 

Ron snorted. “What’s the foundation for that relationship, though?”

Harry shrugged. “How much foundation do you need to make a relationship work? As long as there’s attraction and mutual respect—”

“By that criteria, you and Snape should be dating.” Ron raised an eyebrow. “What? I’ve seen how you ogle his arse.” 

“I…” Harry blinked. “That never occurred to me.” He rose. “I have to go.” 

“Wait!” Ron called after him. “I wasn’t serious!” 

Hermione laughed. “Evidently Harry is.” 

~


End file.
